Obsidian Come To Hogwarts
by Ice Sprite
Summary: Catalina and her friends are attending Hogwarts, during Harry's 5th year. Rated PG for mild language - Vote for your favourite couples! Couples with the most votes will be written in!
1. Disclaimer & Author's

Disclaimer

Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

However - All Obsidian characters, belong to myself, Lady Cosmos, Lady Galaxia, and Lady Polaris.

If you wish to borrow any ideas, or characters from this Fanfic, please e-mail me to ask permission.

Authors Note.

Hi guys, Ice here. This story is an Obsidian x Harry Potter.

To tell you the truth, I'm not sure where any of this is going, I just started writing one day, this story is writing itself, I'm simply a tool. I have no plot thought out, not even a real title, I don't know what characters are going to be brought in, I know nothing until it's been written, I'm just leaving my hands to do what they want. The rating may go up, I'm not sure, I'm just going to sit here, typing until I'm falling asleep. All reviews will be greatly appreciated, whether they're complimenting me, or criticising me. **However**, flames are not appreciated, nor will I take any notice of them. They will simply be used to keep myself and my darling boyfriend warm on those cold winter nights. 

Many thanks to those who helped me with this fic, especially to Cosmic Angel, aka Lady Cosmos, my dear sister, who helped me through those nights when I was sitting here, stuck with writers block, Polaris the Ice Queen aka Lady Polaris, and to last, but not least Lady Galaxia.


	2. Chapter 1

A car horn sounded outside. Hermione took one last look around her room, before gathering Crookshanks up in her arms, and leaving the room.

She smiled gratefully at her father, who was loading her suitcases into the back of the taxi. She knelt down, trying to persuade Crookshanks to get into his cat basket.

          "C'mon Crooksie" she wheedled "it's only until we get onto the train. Her only response from him was a hiss, and a scratched arm. She cursed under her breath, and decided on a different approach.

"You are going into this basket whether you like it or not, you little shit!", she shouted, ignoring the shocked look her mother gave her. She pushed him into the basket, ignoring his flailing claws  and slammed the lid shut,  sighing with relief. "Why can't you make like easier, and do what you're told Crookshanks."

Turning to her parents, she hugged them both. "I'll miss you both" she said, squeezing her father tightly. She picked up the cat basket, and climbed into the taxi. She wound down the window, and leaned out to kiss her parents one last time.

          "Don't forget to owl us as soon as you get there, no alcohol, and change your underwear every day..."

     "Yes mother" Hermione cut off her mother, mid-lecture "I know all of this, I'll owl you after the feast, I don't drink anything stronger than butterbeer, being nearly 16, I need not be reminded about my underwear, and I know that if I blow my professors up to make sure that all evidence points to someone else, preferably Draco Malfoy."

At this, her parents burst out laughing.

          "You've forgotten the most important" said her father, his eyes twinkling, "have fun" he winked at her and ruffled her hair.

Hermione waved as the taxi started, and drove off. Turning, she waved from the back window until her parents were out of sight, then settled back in her seat.

Pulling a thick parchment envelope from her pocket, she opened it, and started to read through her letters. First, there was the standard Hogwarts letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_          Please note that the new school year will begin on Tuesday, 3rd September. The Hogwarts Express will depart from Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4  at 11.00am._

_       A list of books for the next year is enclosed._

_     Yours sincerely_

_     Professor M. McGonagall_

_     Deputy Headmistress_

She the letter to one side, after reading through the list, and mentally checking off each book in turn. She then took a larger letter from the envelope.

Dear Miss Granger,

     Congratulations on your appointment as head prefect of  Gryffindor. I'm sure that you will continue to bring credit to your title, house and Hogwarts itself.

Hermione smiled proudly, fingering the badge pinned to her jacket, and continued reading

_     As the new head prefect of Gryffindor, we have a special task for you. As announced at the end of last year, Hogwarts has accepted  exchange students from America. A prefect has been assigned to each one. You have been assigned to take care of Catalina Williams, who has been placed in Gryffindor._

_She has been asked to meet you on Platform 9 ¾, at 10.30, so could you please make sure to arrive a little earlier than usual._

_             Once again, congratulations on your new position._

_                                   Professor A. Dumbledore._

Hermione folded up the letters carefully, and put them back in the envelope. She sat back, thinking about the new students, and wondering what Catalina was like.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N.

Hey guys, I know that the last chapter was very short, but this one should be a little better. Please review! It's the only way that I know if someone's read this.

I'm sorry for the delay in updating this, I went on holiday, then I had writer's block, and I've been ill. But I've finally done it!

Thanks

Ice

-X-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catalina added the finishing touches to her makeup. She sat back, and surveyed her work in the mirror. "Not bad" she said critically, "could be a lot better, but it'll do for today." She brushed her long blonde hair, carefully singling out the silver locks, and plaiting them together. Standing up, she brushed herself down. "Well, time to go, I just hope that I haven't forgotten anything." She picked up her suitcases, glad that she was staying in a hotel close to the station. "C'mon Thel" she called to her eagle, who flew to her shoulder. "It's time to face the music."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione watched the girl standing across from her with interest, admiring her silver and blonde hair. 

          "I wonder who she is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catalina stood on platform 9, looking a little bewildered. 'Okaaay, there's platform 9, and there's platform 10. So where the hell is platform 9 3/4 ?' she looked around or anyone likely to be attending Hogwarts. 'I know that Dumbledore is renowned for his sense of humour, but he wouldn't go this far, would he?' Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a girl standing near the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10. She had a trolley full of luggage, some with Hogwarts crests on them. She took a deep breath and walked over.

     "Excuse me"

          "Yes?"

     "I'm looking for Platform 9 3/4, you wouldn't know where it is, would you? Only I was supposed to meet a guide here, but she hasn't turned up yet" Catalina babbled nervously. Hermione's eyes lit up in recognition,

          "I think you've found her" she smiled. "Are you Catalina?"

The blonde smiled cheerfully, 

     "Yeah, that's me! And you are Herm . . .Herim . ." she paused for a moment. "I don't mean to be rude, but how exactly do you say your name?" Hermione grinned at her. "It's Her - my - oh - knee". Catalina repeated it after her.      

         "Hermione. Oh, riiiight, I get it now!" she held out her hand. "Catalina Williams at your service." Hermione took the proffered hand, smiling at the lively blonde, but then she looked puzzled. 

     "Weren't there supposed to be more of you?" Catalina looked a little uncomfortable.

          "Well, yeah" she started slowly, "Only they couldn't come." She thought back to the last time she had seen her friends, Hope was badly burned, Kalista had broken her arm, Charisma and Jasmine were slowly recovering from the werewolves' attack.

     "Why not?"

          "Erm . ." Catalina thought around frantically for an excuse. "They've . . they've got measles. They're still in quarantine. I had it when I was younger, so I'm ok. Anyway," she changed the subject quickly. "How do you get onto this platform?"

     "Oh, that's easy! You just walk straight through the barrier."

          "Really? Freaky! Back at home, we just draw a portal! Anyway, here goes" Catalina said, pushing her trolley towards the barrier, she sped up a little, but jerked forward as her trolley hit something solid. "Oops, wrong barrier" she said, cheerfully, not looking even the slightest bit fazed. She picked up the wreckage of her trolley, ignoring the stares that passer-bys were giving her, and after checking that the covered cage was undamaged, she carried everything through he other barrier, to platform 9 3/4. Hermione just stood there, staring after her, looking gob smacked.

     "Well, I've certainly never seen it done like that before" said a scathing voice from behind her. She turned.

          "Oh, piss off Malfoy" she said sharply, before following the blonde.

     "Suit yourself mudblood" he pushed roughly past her.

          "WHO was THAT?" Catalina asked, staring after the Slytherin.

     "Oh, just Draco Malfoy, one of the Slytherins."

          "Really? He's a cutie!"

At this, Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

     "You think MALFOY is CUTE? Wait a minute, are we looking at the same guy here?"

          "Yeah, he is cute!! Well . . . in a terrifyingly evil sort of way" Catalina replied, winking at her as they made their way through the crowded platform to the Hogwarts Express.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catalina lifted her luggage into the carriage, ignoring the protesting squeaks from the covered cage as she manhandled it. 

     "Shut up you fussy bird" she muttered. "Want a hand with that Herm?" she took the case from Hermione's hands, lifting it in easily. 

          "Wow, you're pretty strong" Hermione said, watching the girl lift the heavy suitcases in amazement. "I usually need Ron or Harry's help with these."

     "Oh, it's nothing, I've been shopping with Charisma, and believe me, when she goes shopping, she goes **_SHOPPING_**!" she laughed. "So, who are Harry and Ron?"

          "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, my two best friends. They should be here soon."

     "You mean the _famous_ Harry Potter?" Catalina gasped.

          "The one and only" came a friendly male voice from behind her.

Catalina squealed, and turned around, ready to give the voice a piece of her mind. When she turned, her light blue eyes met a pair of startling green ones. 

     "Oh, the famous Mr Potter" she said quietly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. But would you please be so kind as to NOT sneak up on me again?" she shouted the last part at him. "Do you know how many people have been disembowelled after sneaking up on me?"

Harry stood, dumbfounded, unused to being berated by attractive, blonde, teenage girls. A burst of laughter came from behind Harry.

          "Well, that told you mate" said a red headed boy, pushing past Harry, dragging his suitcase with one hand, and the other held out. "Ron Weasley"

     "Catalina Williams, a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand, smiling.

Hermione stepped forward. 

          "Boys, this is Catalina, one of the exchange students Dumbledore mentioned. Now how about we find an empty compartment before Draco does?" Harry nodded in agreement, and pulling his luggage behind him, they headed for the nearest empty compartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "Anything off the trolley dears?" A plump witch put her head around the compartment door. Harry and Hermione disappeared, and returned a few minutes later, with armfuls of sweets. 

          "Dig in" he said, emptying them on the table. Catalina's eyes lit up when she saw the sweets spread across the table. 

     "Ooh, are those for us? Thank you!" she squealed, before grabbing a handful of chocolate frogs. "I love these!" Harry, Hermione and Ron stared astonishment  as she wolfed down the chocolate. 

          "You carry on eating like that, and you're going to sink Hagrid's boats" came a drawling voice from the door. Catalina looked up in surprise, and started choking. Ron started banging her back while she was coughing, while Draco, Crabbe and Goyle  watched in amusement. When she finally recovered, she looked up and glared at Malfoy. Then, she pulled out her wand, pointed it at a half eaten frog, and muttered something under her breath.  The frog took a gigantic leap, and landed on Draco's face. He stumbled backwards in surprise, clawing at the frog on his face, that wouldn't let go. Crabbe and Goyle stood, staring, not sure of what to do. "Stop standing there like idiots and help get this thing off me!" he cried. Catalina fell back on the seat, laughing hysterically while Draco scrabbled at his face. "Get it off me!" Catalina held up her wand to his face, but was laughing too much to say the counter spell. She motioned for Harry and Ron to help her stand up, then, calming down, she held out her wand, and in between giggles, said 

     "Wedi marw." The frog dropped from his face onto the floor. Putting one foot on it, and grinding it into the floor, Malfoy looked furious.  

          "Just you wait Williams…" 

     "I'm telling Daddy" Catalina snorted, and the other three burst out laughing,     

          "Sounds just like him" Harry chuckled. 

     "Malfoy's a Daddy's boy!" chortled Ron. Malfoy held out his wand, with a face like thunder. 

          "Oh no you don't" Hermione muttered "Digitus parali." Malfoy clutched at his wand arm, which had gone limp.

     "What have you done, mudblood?"

          "Oh, just a simple little spell, it'll wear off in an hour. And unfortunately, I seem to have forgotten the counter-curse."

     "Just you wait. I'll get you all. C'mon" he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, then walked out. After he left, Catalina collapsed in hysterics again, hanging on to Harry. 

          "That was brilliant Herm!" she laughed, "Did you see his face when you paralysed his arm!" she sank to the seat, laughing uncontrollably.

Hermione glanced at her watch, "We'd better change into our robes, we'll be there soon." Catalina stood up, and turned to the boys. 

     "You two, out!"

Harry and Ron looked a little confused. "You heard me! Out! I want to change." She grabbed them by their collars, and threw them out of the compartment. Using her wand to lock the door behind them, she sat down. Hermione looked at her,    

          "You mean you're going to change your whole outfit?"

     "Nope, only put my robes on over, but you've got to keep them on their feet" she said, pulling out her robes and winking at Hermione, then she burst out laughing. Her face changed when she looked at the robes she pulled out. "Oh crap, I forgot to pack my black robes. What am I going to do?"

Hermione looked over. "Why don't you transfigure them? I could do it for you"

Catalina looked horrified. 

     "NO FREAKIN' WAY! These are my favourite robes! No way in hell is anyone touching them! I'll go in blue! But no way is anyone going to touch these!"

Hermione stepped back, raising her hands defensively.  

          "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Don't worry about it, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will understand. We can always get some from Hogsmeade." Catalina brightened up at this. 

     "Ooh, we get to go shopping! I can't wait! Many clothes shops there?" She babbled on about shopping while Hermione stared at her in disbelief. 'Is this girl real?' she wondered, staring at her and nodding occasionally. 'I wonder what the Sorting Hat will make of her . . . . ."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now be nice, and click the pretty little review button, c'mon, pleeeeease?


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Many thanks to those who have reviewed, and many apologies for the lack of updates, but I've been ill, as have my family, and I've had college, birdies and a boyfriend to attend to. 

Even more thanks to CloverWeave, Cosmic Angel, Polaris the Ice Queen, and Aki-Chan.

There _may_ be a little romance in my fic, I'm not sure yet, I'm just making it up as I go along ^_~. As always, I'm open to suggestions! If you'd like to see a couple getting together, just e-mail me and let me know. The couples with the most votes get it! See! I'm bring you romance, humour, excitement and crazy story lines all in one go! I am planning on introducing four new female characters, and two male, if not more. If anybody would like more added, then send me a profile, and basic character description and I'll see if I can add you in. If you'd like to date Neville or Ron, just say so, your wish is my command. This applies throughout my fanfic, not just for the next chapter, so even if I'm on chapter 3,028,883, you can still send in something. 

Here's wishing everybody a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May 2003 be the best yet!

_~ Ice _

_Jan 01 2003_

As always, speech is in "blah" and thought in 'blah'

*hint*review!*hint* 

Right then, now onto the story…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "GRYFFINDOR" the sorting hat boomed out. Catalina fidgeted next to Hermione. 

"How long does this thing go on for? Not that I'd normally mind, but I'm starving" she whispered, fidgeting and trying to look inconspicuous in her bright blue robes.

     "It shouldn't be much longer" she whispered back, then closed her mouth abruptly as Professor McGonagall aimed a disapproving glance in the direction of the Gryffindor table. 

     A sigh of relief came from beside Catalina as Wilson, Yolanda was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Thank God that's over" said Ron looking expectantly at his plate. "I'm starved." However, no food appeared.

     "House else are slow this evening aren't they?" commented Harry

"Maybe they've finally taken Hermione's advice and gone on strike" sniggered Ron, then both boys cried out in unison as each received a well aimed kick from under the table. Catalina grinned at Hermione.

     "Where's the foooooooooood?" whined a rather spoilt, grumpy looking first-year.

"Hush" said Hermione disapprovingly as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

     "Before the feast begins, I'd like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts, and make a few announcements. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest, still, remains Forbidden. Mr Filch has asked me to remind all students that magic is not to be used in the corridors, and that Mrs Norris is Not to be used as a bludger." He paused for a moment, glancing over at the Slytherin quidditch team, who squirmed in their seats, and then continued, "I'd also like  to introduce you to your Hogwarts' new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" he motioned towards a fair headed figure sitting in the shadows at the end of the teacher's table. Catalina looked over for a second and did a double take. 

"Jack" she squealed, jumping up. Hermione pulled her back down to her seat.

     "People are staring!" she whispered furiously

"Oh….sorry…" Attention turned back to Dumbledore.

     "This is Professor diCaprio" The new professor stood up, smiling at the students, many gasped and started whispering as the candlelight glinted off two shiny white fangs. Hermione stared in shocked silence. 

"He's a…he's a…."

     "He's gorgeous" cut in Parvati "I wonder how old he is"

"A little to old for her I think" muttered Catalina, as she started clapping enthusiastically. The other students followed students, and a few daring wolf-whistled.

     "I think that's the warmest welcome anyone's had since Lockheart" Harry said, looking a little amused at the reaction of the Gryffindor girls. Dumbledore smiled and diCaprio sat down.

"And last, but not least" the wizard announced, "I'd like to welcome the first of several new students to Hogwarts. As some of you already know, this year, Hogwarts are taking exchange students from America. Miss Catalina Williams is the first of what we hope will be many more." He motioned for Catalina to stand. "Would you all give her a true Hogwarts welcome." Catalina looked around as both students and staff applauded, looking, for the first time since she arrived, a little nervous. She looked up at the teacher's table. The new professor caught her eye. He winked at her, and flashed her a stunning smile. She smiled back, feeling a little happier, and more sure of herself. She sat down as the clapping ceased. "And now" proclaimed Dumbledore "Let us eat."

Catalina's eyes lit up as the plates on the table filled. A dark haired boy, bearing a prefect's badge smiled at her from across the table and winked.

     "So where are you from young Williams?" he smiled charmingly at her.

"America" she said smiling back, as she filled her plate. "And my name is Catalina. Not Young."

     "Sorry. So what brings you to Hogwarts?" he inquired

"I'm an exchange student. Dumbledore told you that." The boy looked a little puzzled.

     "But there aren't any magical schools in America."

"Who said I came from a magical school?"

     "Where else could you have come from?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" Catalina said roughly, before turning to talk to Hermione, making a point of ignoring him. This was too many questions for her liking. 'I really have to go and check my story with Dumbledore.'

Elsewhere on the table, talk had turned to the new professor. 

     "See! I told you that they'd give us a vampire!" exclaimed Dean enthusiastically.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" questioned Hermione, "you know what they say about vampires"

     "No," cut in Catalina sharply, "I don't know what they say about vampires, why don't you tell us about vampires? I'm sure we're all dying to know."

Hermione looked a little surprised at the reaction of the young blonde, 

"Vampires are dangerous, he could harm one of the students"

     "Not all vampires are dangerous, this one isn't."

"How do you know? You know him, don't you?"

     "Yes, I know him" she glanced at the other students, her gaze lingering on the dark haired prefect. "I'll explain to you later." she said quietly. "There are too many ears here." Hermione nodded

"Have you studied magic before?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

     "Not really, I went to a muggle high school."

"So what are you doing in Hogwarts?"

     "I've come to study magic, silly." Catalina poked her tongue out at the brunette. "I've had some experience with magical creatures, more than I'd care to, and Defence Against The Dark Arts has always been my main concern. For the other subjects, I had extra coaching from the professors during the summer holidays. So I'm pretty up to date with everything."

"That's good" nodded Hermione. "If you ever need a hand with any of the work, we'll be happy to help you, won't we guys...." she paused, looking at Harry and Ron, both of whom were talking about quidditch, and gave both boys a sharp kick,

"Ow! What? Oh yeah, of course" Ron nodded enthusiastically, and smiled at the blonde. She smiled back at him, winking. At this, he blushed, and she giggled to herself, before yawning loudly. Dumbledore seemed to take this as his cue, and stood up. 

"And now, before we leave, we shall sing the school song" he said, waving his wand, golden words trailing out of the end. All the students sang along enthusiastically.

Hermione glanced over at Catalina, who's eyes were sparkling, her voice rising above the rest. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out what the tune was from, then remembered, it was Rogue's Just Be Yourself. Rogue were a young, American pop group, just starting out in the world of music, but immensely popular in both the UK and US. But nobody knew who they really were, they went by the names Galaxia, Skye, Jasmine, Polaris and Infernia. They were an enigma. Others looked over, admiring her voice, wondering who was singing. Catalina smiled inside, singing her heart out. She was missing the singing most of all. She wondered when here friends would be back, wishing that they were there now. She looked over at Professor diCaprio, who was also singing quietly. She took a deep breath as the song ended, grinning at him. The students left the Great Hall, Catalina gave him a little wave and then followed Hermione out of the hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     As she followed Hermione up the stairs, she heard a cackling from behind her. She jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid a dung bomb hurled in their direction. Lavender squealed as the bomb hit her back, running up to the Gryffindor tower. 

"Peeves!" shouted Harry. "Go and play with the Slytherins." He ducked quickly, but not fast enough, a dung bomb caught him on the temple and he moved backwards. Hermione pulled him and Ron up the stairs. 

     "Leave him alone, he'll get bored soon enough" she muttered. Catalina stepped forward.

"Peeves? Is that your name?"

     "That's what they call me" he said, sticking his tongue out.

"I wonder why they do that. What's your real name?"

     "Not telling, nuh uuh" he teased, crossing his legs and sitting in mid air.

"Okay then" she smiled at him, holding out her hand. "I'm Catalina." Peeves looked a little surprised at this, he'd always been yelled at by students. Nobody had ever tried talking to him. He reached forward and his hand went through hers. She grinned, ignoring the icy sensation. "I guess that will make do as a handshake then?" 

He nodded then cackled, hearing a bellow of rage from behind him.

     "PEEVES!!!"

"Uh oh, it's Filch" said Harry, who had been watching the show from a little way up the stairs. Catalina waved at Peeves, and then ran up to join them. Peeves zoomed off, after dropping the remainder of his bombs on an angry caretaker, cackling away to himself.

Catalina grinned at the trio, who looked more than a little shocked. 

     "I can't believe that you had an intelligent conversation with Peeves!" exclaimed Hermione. "He's terrible!"

"Have you ever tried talking to him?"

     "No"

"Then you have nobody to blame but yourself" she said, sticking her tongue out. "Now c'mon, which way's bed?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. What did you think? Really? That's great! But don't think it, say it! *points to review button*  Go on! I dare you!


End file.
